A Chaotic Birthday!
by Elli-Kagami
Summary: [I don't even know if this is in the right category, since I couldn't find one for just OCs] The crew are back! And this time, it's Mimi's birthday. However, things turn a bit chaotic as Elli and Minoru start to battle it out, deciding who will host Mimi the 'best birthday party ever! I wonder what could possibly go wrong. [Rated T for language] [Birthday oneshot fic!]


Today is a special day... I can feel it in my bones. I'm not going to let today turn into previous birthday parties. That's happened far too many times, and today I'm going to take control and make it awesome. Yes... Today, is Mimi's birthday. Nobody's going to crash the party, like two years ago, when Minoru thought it would be a good idea to do a full body dive into Mimi's pool and ruin the cake. It's not going to be like last year where Daichi thought it was a good idea to hit on other girls right in front of Mimi. This year, I'm not going to let Yuki even _think _about ruining Mimi's birthday. For you see... Today... I am going to be...

"A super-duper party planner!"

Minoru, Daichi, Yuki and Mimi stare at me as if I'm crazy. "A what now?" Mimi asks, being the first to speak up.

"You heard me! You see, the last two years at your birthday party, Mimi, didn't go too well," I reply.

"And what would you be referring to again?" Mimi wonders, glaring over at Daichi, who gulps.

"Well, last year... Your stupid boyfriend thought it would be a good idea to flirt with other girls," I say, also giving him a death stare.

"I wasn't flirting!" Daichi protests. "I was making friendly conversation."

"Yeah, and you tried that so-called 'friendly conversation' out on me," Yuki says, looking at him.

"Wait a second, you hit on Yuki?!" Mimi exclaims.

"Apparently that one slipped his mind," Yuki replies, giving a frustrated sigh. "Don't worry, I beat his ass for it, because we all know who I want."

"Yuki, I swear if you hit on Minoru again, I'll kill you," I threaten, staring at my sister. Minoru puts his arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you for her," he says, smiling.

"You're such a fruit cake, Minoru," Daichi comments, laughing in a mocking tone. Minoru sticks his tongue out at his brother.

"So what's this about you being a super-duper party planner, Elli?" Mimi wonders, turning to face me. Ah, right! I nearly forgot about that. Got too distracted.

"I'm going to plan the biggest and bestest birthday you could ever dream of! Believe me," I enthusiastically reply.

"Hmmm..." I hear Minoru mumble. I look up at him, confused. "Sorry, Eleanor... I can't let you do that."

"What did I say about calling me that?" I ask, preparing to kick his butt.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal your spotlight on this one. My destiny as a super-duper party planner is going to become a thing," Minoru says. I shove him off me and angrily stare up at him.

"What exactly are you on about? Are you jealous that I'm going to look better than you, like I always do at everything?"

"Ooh..." Mimi mumbles.

"Now, now, Elli. Don't make me laugh at your insecurity," Minoru replies, smiling and patting my head.

"Double ooh..." Daichi adds. I smack Minoru's hand away.

"Give me one reason why I should believe that you're a better party planner than me," I say.

"Just one?" Minoru asks, beginning to smirk. "Please. I could think of way more than one."

"Oh, you can, huh? Go ahead and try to list them. I'd love to hear them," I challenge.

"One, you are a tsundere. Two, if you mess up, you can't handle constructive criticism. Three, I should have said 'when' you mess up, not 'if'. Four, you don't even know Mimi's favourite colour, so how could you plan the 'bestest party ever' when you don't?" Minoru says, _actually _listing them all. I would be more offended if this wasn't now a serious competition.

"I _do _know Mimi's favourite colour!" I yell, protesting.

"Go ahead and tell me what it is. I'm ever so curious to hear your thoughts," Mimi says. Wait a minute, is she agreeing with Minoru?! God damn it...

"It's totally blue," I reply, confident. I'm sure it is.

"Not even close..." Mimi groans.

"Ha!" Minoru laughs in my face. Rrrh...

"Alright then! Since you apparently feel the need to laugh at my mistake, then why don't _you _guess what her favourite colour is?" I angrily ask. Minoru scoffs.

"Guess?" he repeats. "There's no need to guess since I know it. It's orange." I glance over at Mimi, and I see her give a nod of approval. Well shit.

"Welll... I..." I'm at a loss for words right now. You know what? If Minoru wants a competition... Then he's got one. "So, you think you can out-do me in party planning?"

"I don't think - I know," Minoru says, smirking.

"And what exactly are you going to do to settle this?" Yuki asks, walking forward and standing in the middle of I and Minoru.

"Mimi, I promise that I'll plan the best party ever!" I confidently say, looking at her.

"Uhhh, well if you-"

"No. Mimi, it will be _me _who plans the best party ever!" Minoru interrupts. I begin to burn with anger, determined to win.

"Um, I-"

"There's no need to worry, Mimi," I interrupt. "We'll sort this out."

"How?" Mimi asks.

"A true competition... Judged by you!" Minoru shouts, dramatically pointing at Mimi.

"M-Me?!" she exclaims, looking confused and stuck in the middle. I'd feel sorry for her if I didn't want to totally beat Minoru's ass at this. Sorry Mimi.

"That's the best thing you've said all day, Minoru. I'm surprised you came up with such a good idea, considering you walk around with half a brain," I say. That was supposed to be a compliment, trust me. I grab Yuki's arm and pull her to my side.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" she demands. Minoru grabs Daichi and pulls him to his side.

"Do you mind?" Daichi snaps. Mimi stands in front of us, staring in confusion. "Hey, Mimi. Do you think you could help me out here?"

"Why would I possibly want to do that?" Mimi replies, smiling innocently at Daichi.

"Because you love me?" Daichi says, trying to get her to listen.

"Oh, I love you, do I?" Mimi asks. "Heh... Sorry, I'll need to think on that one. You're stuck for now."

"Ah, geez... Why are you my girlfriend again..." Daichi mutters, appearing to be defeated.

"Because you love me, and I'm an idiot to fall for that," Mimi replies, still smiling. And that's when you know those two belong together.

"Well Minoru... I hope you know what you're getting into here," I say, looking at him. We are standing only a few feet apart, glaring at each other with a serious look in our eyes.

"You're on," he confidently says, looking back at me. There is a deadly silence for a long time. "...Is this the part where we make out?" I stare at him, disgusted.

"You fucking wish."

"I regret nothing!"

**...**

We move to our first location, where the first stage of the competition will be held. Also known as, Elli's back garden. "I still don't see the point of this," says Mimi, for the fifth time.

"You don't need to repeat yourself," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"She has a point, you know," Yuki interrupts. I turn to sharply look at her.

"You don't have a say in this, you're only there as my shadow. Kindly keep it shut." Yuki rolls her eyes and mutters complaints under her breath. I shake my head and face straight ahead again. I and Yuki are standing behind an orange table at one side of the garden. Opposite our table stand Minoru and Daichi, behind a bright pink table.

"Remind me why we get the pink table...?" Daichi asks, looking down at it, seeming disgusted.

"Because that's the only other colour that we had. Besides, it's the _best friend's _job to have the _best friend's _favourite coloured table," I reply, putting emphasis on the word 'best friend' on purpose. Besides, I don't want Minoru thinking he knows Mimi better just because he happened to know her favourite colour. I wonder how he knows that, anyway.

"Yo, Elli. Just a heads up: kissing up to me doesn't work," Mimi says. Damn it. "So you didn't know my favourite colour... That's fine. I'm not offended that Minoru knew it, instead of you." However, I can hear a hint of disappointment in her voice. I sigh to myself. Don't worry Mimi... I'm not going to screw up and disappoint you again. I'm not going to let Minoru win this. If he wins, he'll throw me out of the circle and... I'm afraid I'll let him do that, without fighting. It's weird, but I just want to make my friends happy - even if it means I have to disappoint them a whole lot before I make them even happier. That's basically what I'm doing right now, but I don't care. I'm not going to give up on making Mimi happy. As for Minoru?

Fuck him.

"Alright Mimi! What have you got in mind for our first stage?" Minoru asks, looking over at Mimi.

"Uhh... I have to choose?" she replies, looking even more confused than before. Minoru nods.

"Of course you do - you're our judge! So... You know, pick."

"Well, uh... Okay. What fun stuff would you put in my birthday party?" Mimi asks. I pause to think. Damn it... I don't have a clue what she'd like to have. "You can have a few minutes to think on your answer, and even discuss it with your, uh..." She trails off, trying to think of what to call Yuki and Daichi.

"Shadows?" I suggest, glancing at Yuki with a small smirk on my face.

"Just because I have black hair-!"

"Calm down," Mimi interrupts. "Your team-mates. Let's just call them that. Or maybe even siblings, since that's what you are."

"Ugh, why didn't I get to choose who I worked with?" Yuki complains.

"I swear, if you say one more thing about-"

"It's not because of that!" Yuki snaps, interrupting me. I fall silent, and look at her in shock. "I wish I got to choose, because I wouldn't have joined anyone's damn team."

"But this is about making Mimi happy," I say, managing to defend my case.

"I don't mean it like that! Ugh... Forget it," Yuki replies, shaking her head. Huh. Wonder what her problem is. Anyway, back to the matter at hand... I have _no idea _what to include! I stare down at the piece of paper in front of me.

"So Yuki, what should we include?" I ask. I glance over at Minoru and Daichi, who are discussing the answer. Of course they'd know... Why do I feel like a bad friend all of a sudden? Come on, Elli! You've known Mimi for years! There's no way she'd be disappointed in you.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Yuki retorts, scowling. Ugh, I swear... I don't know how we're related. "You're supposed to be her best friend, not me."

"True - you are just the third wheel, after all. Well, in our case, the fifth wheel," I say, being technical on purpose. Yuki shakes her head, obviously annoyed. Okay, I've totally got this. I know what to include. In fact, I am confident in my ideas! Yes, I am...

After about five minutes, Mimi speaks up. "Alrighty everyone! Silence please."

"Hehehe... Minoru won't know what hit him when I kick his ass at this competition..." I quietly say, feeling a little _too _confident. But oh well. I hear Yuki give a frustrated sigh. I really don't know what her problem is.

"Elli - you can go first. So, what's your answer?" Mimi asks, looking over at me.

"Okay, so you'll _totally _love my idea... A creepy-themed dress up party!" I exclaim, getting over-excited.

"Holy shit Elli, we aren't ten years old any more," Minoru says, interrupting me.

"You shut your mouth!" I demand, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Elli, but I think I'm with Minoru on this one..." Mimi mumbles. She shrugs. "It sounds pretty lame. Sorry."

"Hah!" Minoru laughs.

"Let's hear your grand idea then, if you're so confident to talk out of your ass like that!" I snap. Minoru tuts and shakes his head slowly.

"Elli, Elli, Elli... When ever will you learn not to talk down to me like that?" he asks, in a patronising tone. I clench my fists, anger burning up inside of me. "Mimi, if I remember correctly... Some time around two years ago... You mentioned that if we were ever to host a birthday party for you, you'd want stuff like balloons, a sponge cake for a birthday cake - with marshmallows - fun things, and even some hugs." I and Mimi stare at him. I don't know who's more shocked; me or her. How the hell did he even remember all of that, from two years ago? More importantly, when did she tell him that?

"Wait a second. Mimi, did you tell him all of that without telling me?" I ask. I can't help feeling slightly offended. Mimi blushes, and avoids eye contact with me.

"Well... I only mentioned it because I wanted him to be head of party planning..." she admits. My eyes widen. What... What's happening here? Oh god, I don't feel good. My cheeks drain of colour as I come to the shocking conclusion that I'm not good enough for her. D-Does she like Minoru better than me...?

"I... I think I need to sit down..." I weakly say, clutching my head with one hand and leaning on the table with my other.

"Uh Elli, are you okay?" Daichi asks, sounding slightly concerned.

"She just can't handle the fact that her ideas were horribly inaccurate," Minoru says. Even though I'm not looking at him, I can just tell that he's got a smirk on his face. If I could slap it off, I sure as hell would...

"D-Don't sweat it, Ells!" Mimi quickly says, laughing nervously. "I just thought Minoru would understand that-"

"Oh, so that's it?" I interrupt, looking up at her.

"What do you-?" I slam my other hand down on the desk, taking it from my head, interrupting her again.

"Is it because you don't take me seriously or something like that?!" I shout, getting worked up. Mimi gulps. Yuki is silent. Daichi watches with a concerned look on his face still. And Minoru... He's laughing.

"I never said that, Elli!" Mimi tries.

"So tell me what it is!" I demand, raising my voice louder. Minoru continues to laugh, and that's when I feel like losing it. I look sharply over at him. "And is something funny?"

"Huh?" Minoru stops laughing, noticing that I'm looking at him. "As a matter of fact, something _is _funny. And it's you. Why are you getting so worked up over something so simple? Or is it just your insecurity showing, along with your usual tsundere behaviour?"

"Rrh..." I whisper, clenching my fists again. Only this time, I can feel myself shaking with anger.

"Minoru, you're taking this too far!" Daichi interrupts. Huh?

"Don't side with the enemy," Minoru sharply says. Ah yeah, take it seriously. You know, after you told me not to take it seriously. Daichi scoffs.

"Enemy?" He laughs. "Bullshit."

"Uhh, okay you guys, let's move onto the next activity!" Mimi quickly interrupts, hoping to put a stop to all of this. But of course, that doesn't stop Minoru. He continues to run his mouth.

"Wait a second, I'm not done with Elli," Minoru says.

"Well maybe she's done with you," Yuki replies, stepping forward.

"Make up your mind on what you think of me, you desperate bitch," Minoru sharply replies.

"Ooh, shit..." Mimi mumbles. Yuki falls silent. Wow... I didn't know that's all it took to get her to go silent.

"So Elli, is there a reason why you take everything so seriously?" Minoru asks, looking back at me. I stare down at the ground, not wanting to speak. "Or are you just jealous that Mimi likes me better?"

"Hey now, I didn't say I liked you better!" Mimi shouts. It's like I didn't even hear Mimi there. I know that she said something, but I'm too taken over by anger.

"You... You BASTARD!" I screech, letting my anger out. I stare him directly in the eye, and breathe heavily afterwards. Silence falls upon us. Nobody says a word for the longest time. It may have only lasted a couple of seconds... But it dragged on forever. I finally speak up. "You are pushing me over the line here, Minoru. Quit talking like you know everything, and quit talking to me like I'm a piece of shit! It's getting really old, in case you can't tell. When you're standing there, passing this whole thing off as a joke, calling me all sorts of things... And acting like you're better than me, and even trying to prove that Mimi likes you better..." My hands slip open from being clenched, and I stare down at the ground again, feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Way to go, dickhead," Daichi says. I hear a loud smack noise.

"Ow!" Minoru complains. "What the hell did I do to make everyone so annoyed? Geez, I'm only trying to have a little fun."

"Take your fun elsewhere, you inconsiderate fucking prick!" Yuki snaps.

"Please don't even talk to me like you hate me. We all know just how much you adore me, and think of me as an idol or something like that. Your attempt to stick up for Elli is actually quite funny," Minoru says, laughing.

"She's my sister. I'm not going to let her down in times like these," she replies. Tears fall from my eyes. I feel so weak. I look up, to glance over at Minoru. I don't even have any more words for him. Mimi and Daichi walk over to me.

"Daichi, where are you going?" Minoru asks. Daichi sighs.

"To be with my girlfriend and my friends." And that's all there is to it. My friends take me back into my house, so I can try and calm down. We go into the living room, to see that Ami is already there. Ugh, I so hope she won't say anything to annoy me.

"Whoa! Elli, are you okay?" Ami gasps, noticing that I'm crying. I slowly shake my head. Minoru trails in after us, presumably to leave. If he has anything to say, he can go fuck himself. Ami glances over at Minoru, but her eyes widen and she stares at him when she properly sees him. "Wow... When did you get so hot?" _God damn it, Ami._

"Ami, now isn't the time. Elli and Minoru had a fight," Yuki says.

"Ohh..." Ami mumbles. A smirk lights up her face. "Does that mean you're single now, Minoru?" _Seriously, Ami?_

"That's up to Elli," Minoru says, shrugging and ignoring Ami's obvious crush. I give Minoru a death stare.

"If you even think of talking to me, I'll shove a stick up your ass." Ami quietly giggles.

"Uh, wanna watch your language in front of the kid?" Daichi asks.

"Keep the fuck out of it," I growl. "She's probably heard worse at school anyway." Ami nods, agreeing with my statement.

"You're such a good sister..." Minoru adds, speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"Say one more word to me, I dare you!" I snap. I know I'm provoking him, but he's driving me up the wall right now.

"Hey kids! How's the party planning coming along? Is everyone having a good time?" My mother comes into the living room, smiling brightly. She takes one look at us, and her smile fades. We all look over at her, signalling this is _not _the time for her cheery bullshit. "Okaaay... I'm so glad I'm not a teenager anymore." She then leaves the room.

"Mom sure knows how to make things even more awkward," Ami comments.

"Ami, I'll take you up to your room now," Yuki says, turning to face her.

"Aww, but I wanna see Elli kick Minoru's butt!" Ami whines.

"Kid, move it!" Yuki demands. Ami gulps and quickly makes her way out of the living room. Yuki sighs. "I'll let you four talk, and I'll make sure Ami _and _my mother doesn't spy on you." Then, she goes after Ami.

"Like we even have anything to discuss..." I bitterly mumble.

"We _do _have something to discuss though," Mimi says, smiling over at me. Huh? She doesn't hate me...? "Elli, I'll let you plan my party!"

"You can't be serious!" Daichi and Minoru shout at the same time. Oh, _come the fuck on._ Mimi glares at Daichi.

"Do you have a problem with that, boys?" she asks.

"N-No!" Daichi quickly says.

"Yes," Minoru adds, seconds after Daichi speaks. "My brother's just too scared of you to admit it."

"I'm not scared of my own girlfriend," Daichi replies. Mimi raises an eyebrow, still looking at him, seeming impatient. "Okay, you can freak me out sometimes."

"It's my birthday anyway, so what's the big deal?" Mimi wonders.

"We have to sit through it," Minoru responds.

"Nobody asked you to come," I remark, sharply. "I'm making the invite list anyway."

"_Invite list_?" Minoru repeats, laughing. "Mimi, I hope you know what you're doing with this kid."

"What did you just call me?" I demand.

"A kid. You're taking this planning thing way too far. As a result, you're coming up with ridiculous responses such as implying a guest list - you know, because that's so mature!" Minoru says. I really want to punch Minoru for being such an asshole. He's the one who started it, and I'm not going to let him put all the blame on me.

"Are we forgetting who suggested a rivalry in the first place?" I ask, trying not to lose control of my temper. Even though it's _really _damn hard right now. "Oh, that's right... You did! You threw in unnecessary comments about my attitude, to top it all off. Did you resort to that because you can't stand on anything else to support your immature competition?"

"Here they go again..." Daichi mutters. I'm going to pretend I can't hear Mimi and Daichi discussing my argument with Minoru. _And _that they're placing bets.

"Well, unfortunately you can't take a joke," Minoru says, shrugging casually.

"Ajoke?" I repeat. "You don't joke about the fact that I may or may not have issues with myself!"

"You see what I mean? Maybe you are insecure, due to the fact you're over-thinking every little thing I say," Minoru replies.

"At least be a supportive boyfriend!" I shout, feeling tears grow in my eyes. "I know I probably have at least something wrong with me... And I'm really struggling with it! What you said today isn't making me feel any better about myself, whether your words were a joke or not. One of the reasons I fell in love with you is because you seemed like you'd be the caring type... Because of how much you helped me before we started dating, and how you were nearly always there for me. But I think I'm starting to... Fall out of love."

A silence falls upon us all again. I hate to make all of this dramatic... We were supposed to be planning Mimi's birthday party; all of us! If Minoru had just let me finish my announcement earlier this morning, he would have heard the rest of it. I was going to suggest that we all work on it. I, Yuki, Ami, our parents... Daichi, Minoru, their parents... With our combined knowledge received from loving Mimi so much, we could plan the best birthday party ever! There'd be no room for flaws. But Minoru had to be a selfish jerk and steal the spotlight. I dunno... Maybe we're both at fault. Maybe I should have just ignored him and told him the plan, but I didn't. And maybe... Maybe _I _wanted the spotlight.

That is my mistake, and currently my biggest regret.

"H-Hey!" Mimi suddenly says, breaking the silence. We all look at her. "How about we focus on planning your party ideas, Elli?" I slowly nod.

"Count me out," Minoru scowls. He leaves the living room, and most likely leaves the house. Good riddance... I don't need that idiot anymore!

"Uugh..." Daichi mumbles, sighing.

"Don't let him get to you, Elli," Mimi says, giving a small smile. However, just by that kind of reaction, I can tell what she's really thinking. I bet she wanted Minoru to stay, to plan out his perfect and flawless birthday party for Mimi.

It's official, my idea sucks. I wonder if they're giving out awards for worst birthday party ever.

**...**

I, Mimi, Yuki and Daichi spend the rest of our time setting up the birthday party. It's going to be held at my house, and hopefully Mimi will have _some _fun at it. I really should have planned this earlier; it was a mad rush, trying to get all of the decorations and birthday stuff ready. But at least it's finally done. It takes us until 6pm, which isn't that bad, considering we wasted nearly two hours focusing on my dumb argument with Minoru - who I don't want to call my boyfriend anymore. We manage to invite as many people as we can, most of them being friends with Yuki, and even some of them being invited by my mother. Because you know, she's trying way too hard to be cool again.

I stand at the side, being socially awkward as usual. I watch as people enter and try not to laugh at how stupid the whole party is. Ugh... This feels like my tenth birthday all over again, except I'm not going to be making my friends happy. I miss those days... Where we were all carefree, and we didn't know about any of this rivalry nonsense. I wish I could just make Mimi happy, even if it's only for one night. Truly happy. I know she appreciates my daily efforts, but... Today's been a let down. I always let her down, one way or another. Maybe I do... I don't know for sure. But I just want her to tell me that my planned party really is okay. But when I look over at her, trying to speak to some of the guests, and they ignore her or laugh in her face... It makes me feel really bad. This is my fault.

After standing around for god knows how long, I look up to see Minoru entering. Okay. Who invited him into my house? He looks around, and then his eyes meet mine. I stubbornly look away, but there is a stupid blush on my face because I know exactly what he's going to say. The style is immature. It's for children. And I'm burning with anger because I know it's true.

Minoru makes his way over to me, a smirk on his face. "Wow, Elli... I must say, I really am impressed with this party," he says. I stare up at him with emotionless eyes. I don't know why I should bother to waste energy on his pointless comments. "I'd feel a little more at home if you included the cheap lights-out gag."

"Haven't you annoyed me enough today?" I ask, still staring up at him.

"Annoyed?" Minoru repeats, smiling innocently. "I haven't annoyed you today, Elli. You're just over-thinking things again."

"Yeah, whatever you say..." I mutter. "Anyway, if you're done here, I'd like you to-"

"DAICHI!" I and Minoru instantly look over at the direction of the voice. It sounded like Mimi. Minoru looks back at me.

"So, do you have a fix for this one?" he asks, smirking.

"Move out of the way," I growl, shoving past him and walking away to find Mimi.

**...**

**Mimi's Point of View**

**...**

Okay, so even though Elli tried really hard to make this birthday party good... It couldn't be any worse right now. I don't want to sound ungrateful, but the decorations really _are _something you'd see in a kid's birthday party, and I barely even know the people who are here. I wish I could just be with my friends, instead of having this unnecessary party. And I don't want Elli and Minoru to fight... I can't help but feel like it's my fault that they started arguing.

Right now, I'm on my way to find Daichi. I need to talk to him, because I really need his help. We need to get Elli and Minoru back together somehow. Maybe even Yuki can help, if she wants to. "Come on, it's just a bit of fun..."

"Huh?" I come into the kitchen, and I can see Yuki and Daichi. They're standing awfully close together... I stay out of sight, observing the two.

"But didn't she get pissed off about the fact that you tried to hit on me last year?" asks Yuki. What... What are Daichi and Yuki doing? Daichi has her pinned against the wall, and he's gently stroking her cheek... Oh god. I feel sick.

"It's not like she's going to find out," Daichi says. Oh really? Even though I want to stop them, I continue to watch, hoping that Yuki will push him away, or that he'll freaking snap out of it. However, Daichi _kisses _Yuki. He's kissing her...! And she's letting him do it! I feel anger burn up inside of me. After everything I and Daichi have been through...

"Rrh..." I whisper, clenching my fists. "DAICHI!"

The two of them instantly break apart, and Daichi steps back. They look over at me, obviously feeling guilty. I don't care how they feel. If they feel that way, they shouldn't have done it in the first place. "Mimi, I swear, I tried to tell him-"

"Bullshit!" I interrupt, glaring at her. "You kissed him back, and you damn well know that you did!"

"Come on Mimi, you probably heard what I said. I didn't mean anything by it," Daichi casually says. I stare at him.

"You're a liar... That's all you ever have been!" I shout, feeling tears grow in my eyes. I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder. I look behind me, to see Elli is standing there.

"Mimi, what happened in here?" she asks. I stare down at the ground, unable to respond.

"Daichi kissed me... And I kissed him back," Yuki says, sighing. I look back up at the two of them, trying to keep my tears in.

"You fucking whore!" Elli snaps. Yuki looks shocked. I have to admit, I'm pretty shocked too. "What, is chasing after my boyfriend not enough? Now you want Mimi's?"

"You can say what the hell you want about me, but you do _not _call me a whore!" Yuki argues. She storms forward and violently shoves Elli over. I gasp and try to catch her, but she falls over and hits her head off the wall. Oh, god.

"Uugh... You're going to pay for that..." Elli weakly whispers.

"Hey Yuki, what's your problem?" Daichi defensively asks. I love how he's protecting Elli, but he doesn't say a word to me. I look over at the door to see that Minoru is coming. Oh, good.

"Don't go against me when you just kissed me, you idiot!" Yuki angrily replies.

"Wow, what a fantastic party," comments Minoru, entering the kitchen. We all look over at him, Elli included. Minoru focuses on Elli. "Haha! Well look at that. Did that knock some sense into you yet?"

"Minoru, don't you start again," I interrupt, glaring at him. He shrugs, innocently smiling.

"I didn't even do anything," he says. "So, what happened in here?"

"Things got a little out of hand," Daichi replies.

"A _little _out of hand?" I repeat, looking over at him and scowling.

"Hey, don't put all the blame on me. You know that I can't take relationships seriously!" Daichi shouts.

"So that's an excuse to kiss my best friend's sister?" I argue.

"You know, I really could use a hand up..." Elli says, interrupting us.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Elli..." I apologise. I turn around and hold out my hand for her. Elli tightly grips my hand, and I carefully pull her up. She rubs the back of her head.

"I'm surprised you know how to fight," she says, looking at Yuki.

"I know how to defend myself. I've had enough of you treating me like I'm the bad person here," Yuki replies.

"This is getting interesting..." Minoru quietly says. I kick him in the shin. "Ow!"

"Idiot, shut your mouth!" I order.

"I love how it's all about you. I was defending Mimi, not myself," Elli says.

"All of this is pointless," Daichi interrupts. "I kissed Yuki, end of story. I wanted to do something interesting tonight, considering the fact that this birthday party is ridiculously lame."

"Hey, it isn't-!"

"It's fine, Mimi," Elli says, stopping me from speaking. She sighs. "It's my fault. It's all my fault... I made Daichi lose interest, so he turned to Yuki. If I had just let Minoru plan the party, then none of this would have happened."

"Well there's the truth," Minoru scoffs.

"Ugh...! Just because I said that, it doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it!" Elli yells, looking at him. "I'm sorry Mimi, but I can't take this anymore. Minoru, we're done. Finished! I hate you!" Elli runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Elli...!" I call. I sigh, knowing she's lost.

"Fine! Run away like you always do because you can't face the truth!" Minoru yells. He really isn't helping right now. But I have other things to deal with...

"Daichi, just tell me why you did this... Please," I say, looking in his eyes.

"Quit taking everything so seriously," Daichi scowls. Tears form in my eyes.

"Idiot... If you can't take our relationship seriously, then why am I even dating you?!" I angrily shout.

"I don't know, why _are _you dating me?" Daichi asks.

"If that's how you feel, then maybe... Maybe we should break up!" I reply, trying my best not to cry.

"Suits me." Then, he walks away, leaving the room. That's when I lose it. I stare down at the ground, and let the tears fall from my eyes.

"Miyako, I'm sorry-"

"Don't," I sharply interrupt. She sighs, and leaves the room. Minoru places his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry about my brother's stupid act," he says. "I should have stopped him, but I didn't know what he was doing."

"It's fine, but please... Please, apologise to Elli," I reply, looking up at him. Minoru gives a frustrated sigh.

"She's pissed me off so much, though!" he protests.

"Because you hurt her feelings! You should know that she's sensitive, Minoru," I say.

"Yeah, and that's what annoys me," Minoru complains.

"But don't you love her?" I ask. Minoru is silent for a few moments.

"After today, I really don't know..." he admits, sighing sadly. Uh oh. I really hope they can fix this. "A part of me still loves that idiot... But I've screwed it up so much."

"Well would you rather be alone, or would you rather have someone to remind you how much you're screwing up?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I... I would rather have Elli there to remind me. I also want to care for her when it's necessary, and I want to protect her... But as I said, I really messed it up after today," Minoru replies.

"So tell her what you feel, not me," I say, smirking teasingly. Minoru nervously laughs.

"Maybe... In a bit."

**...**

**Elli's Point of View**

**...**

I sit in the corner of my dark room, curled up into a ball, crying like an idiot. I feel pathetic... But I know that everything Minoru said is true. I do over-think everything. I am a tsundere who can't control my emotions. I am insecure. This is the worst birthday party I've ever planned. It's my fault that Daichi lost interest and kissed Yuki. If it was more entertaining - as in, if I let Minoru plan the party - then none of us would be hurting like this. I don't even know why I didn't tell them my real plan! I was too stuck up and bitchy to admit I was wrong, which is why I'm in this situation now.

But... I just want Minoru back... I want to apologise to him, and I want him to hold me close and tell me it's okay... But that's not going to happen, is it? Yet to my surprise, not so long after snapping out of feeling sorry for myself, I see that Minoru is standing at the door. I don't know how long it's been since I ran off like a child. Maybe half an hour... I don't know.

"Hey Elli." He speaks in a gentle tone; an almost sad look in his eyes. He enters my room and closes the door behind him. I stare up at him with emotionless eyes.

"What?" I ask. Again, I speak with no emotion. I can't do this any longer.

"I want to... Apologise," he says, sighing. Excuse me? After everything he said, he wants to _apologise?_

"B-But..." Even so, I still see truth in what he said. "Everything you said about me is right."

"What do you mean?" Minoru asks, kneeling down in front of me. I stare down into my lap, avoiding his eyes, feeling more tears build up.

"You made me realise just how messed up I am as a person..." I mumble. Minoru leans forward and softly places his hand on my cheek. I can't even protest, or shove him off me. I just can't...

"Elli, please... Please don't think that anything I said is true," Minoru says, tilting my head up so our eyes meet. "You're right. I should be supportive, and I should be there for you. I don't know why I let this competition get the better of me. I'm ashamed... I said so many hurtful things."

"If... If you let me finished my announcement, I was going to say that we could all work together..." I quietly admit.

"Oh. Oh, man...!" Minoru curses himself. "I'm so stupid! I should have listened to you. Elli, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay..." I mumble.

"It isn't okay. If I was a good boyfriend, and if I truly loved you, I never would have said those things. I'm sorry... You're perfect Elli, and all I can ask is that you continue to be yourself," Minoru says, staring into my eyes. I blush. Damn it... He knows I'm a sucker for romantic lines. Minoru gives a small laugh. "And you can kick my butt whenever I'm out of line. You're the only one who can talk some sense into me."

"I forgive you, Minoru..." I whisper. "Because I love you so much. I haven't really stopped loving you... It's only what I felt at the time; I was ignoring my true feelings."

"I love you too." He leans forward and softly presses his lips against mine. He moves closer to me, and practically goes on top of me. When we part after a few moments, I look into his eyes. A smirk crosses my face.

"Hey, Minoru... Just this once, I'll let you do anything you want to me," I whisper, in my most seductive voice. His eyes light up.

"Sold!"

Sorry Mimi. I think I and Minoru are going to be _slightly _busy while you're in the middle of your own relationship problems... What can I say? I'm a dirty girl. And even though I won't admit it after we're done, Minoru really knows how to turn me on.

"Ah, Minoru~!"

**...**

**Mimi's Point of View**

**...**

After waiting around, being ridiculously bored for nearly half an hour, I decide to go and check on Elli. I don't think Minoru's tried to apologise yet, so maybe I can go and comfort her until he decides to man up and say sorry. I make my way upstairs and come outside of her bedroom door. I open it as quietly as I can, making sure not to disturb her or make my arrival seem sudden. I prepare to enter, but then I freeze, seeing Minoru and Elli. Lying on the bed.

"Ah... M-Minoru, be more gentle!"

_Are they being serious?_

They're deciding to fuck around when I'm in the middle of a situation here?! God damn it! I stare, speechless, unable to do anything else. I quickly close the door, still managing to keep quiet. Ugh, seriously... I can no longer call myself pure of mind; there goes my innocence. You do _not _want to know what they were doing in there. I shudder, and turn to walk away, but then an idea hits me. I make my way over to Yuki's bedroom, knowing she isn't in there. I grab a small piece of paper and find one of her pens. I write down a few words on the paper, and put the pen back in its exact place. She'd probably kill me if she found out I was in her room, touching her things.

I then come back outside of Elli's bedroom door, and slide the note under, a smirk on my face. Hehe. I turn away, feeling temporarily badass. I could have easily went in there and embarrassed the hell out of those two! Then again, they did just recover from a really bad fight. I wish Daichi and I didn't fight...

As I walk aimlessly through the hall, not knowing what else to do, I feel someone bump into me. They nearly cause me to fall backwards. I look up at the person, to see it's Daichi. I scowl at him. "What's with that sour face? You're the one who bumped into me. You never did have control of that," he says.

"Okay, seriously. Listen up, you big jerk!" I shout, glaring at him. His eyes widen slightly. "Yeah. I called you a jerk."

"What is your problem?" Daichi angrily asks.

"You're my problem!" I remark. "I want to know one genuine reason why you kissed Yuki back there, and I do not want a sarcastic or half-assed answer!"

"She kissed me," he says, rolling his eyes.

"What a load of-!"

"You're so dense sometimes, don't you understand that I was only messing around?" he interrupts.

"Ugh, I swear, you act like such a manwhore," I angrily mutter.

"Oh yeah, 'cause I go around kissing other girls," Daichi sarcastically replies. "Oh, but that's right. You have trust issues, so you have accused me of it before."

"That was because you flirted with like five other girls last year at my birthday party!" I argue. "Don't bring trust issues into this as a bullshit excuse, when you're the one who has commitment issues."

"I only have commitment issues because I haven't been in a real relationship before," Daichi says, through gritted teeth.

"And I only have trust issues because I've never been in a-..."

In that moment, we both realise something. Daichi's eyes meet mine, and there is a silence as we both just stand there and admire each other for a few moments. So this is our problem... Have we really been trusting each other? If we don't become serious sooner or later, we're going to end up breaking up for good. "I'm sorry for fucking up. Again..." Daichi sighs. "I don't know why I can't just take our relationship seriously. I'm scared that I'll lose you because of it, yet I can't fix it. I don't know what to do..."

"I-It's okay," I say, feeling tears form in my eyes. I reach up and take hold of Daichi's hand. "We... We can work on it! We can make this work... If you're willing to."

"I am. I'm sorry..." Daichi whispers. He leans down and softly presses his lips against mine. We start to get more and more into the kiss. After a little while longer, Daichi comes away and suddenly presses his lips against my neck. I quietly gasp.

"D-Daichi, what are you doing?" I ask, stuttering with embarrassment.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" he replies, looking up at me with innocent eyes. "I'm giving you your birthday gift."

"But I-" Then, I realise. "Ohh." I stand there and let Daichi continue to do what he's doing. He reaches behind me and slowly opens the door, putting an arm around me to stop me from falling in. Screw it.

If Elli can do what she wants, then so can I.

**...**

**Elli's Point of View**

**...**

I lie on my bed, feeling exhausted from what Minoru just did. Good god, he sure can go all out at times. Minoru softly kisses my cheek, and lies next to me. I wonder if anyone noticed we were missing... Oh well, probably not. It's such a bad party. Damn, I don't know what I was thinking. "I love you, Ells." I smile at Minoru.

"You see? There's a nickname I prefer, instead of you calling me 'Eleanor'," I say. Minoru laughs. "I love you too, even though you can be a hopeless romantic."

"And you can be an adorable tsundere. But at least you're my adorable tsundere," Minoru replies.

"And you're my hopeless romantic," I smile. I kiss him again, and then I sit up. "Well... I better go face the birthday girl. I wonder how she's doing with Daichi."

"I can't believe he did that," Minoru sighs.

"If he hasn't apologised, do I have permission to beat your brother's ass?" I ask.

"Yep," Minoru says, nodding.

"Yay~!" I laugh. "This is why I love you." I get off my bed, and when I go over to the door, I notice there's a note lying on the floor. I look over at Minoru, who looks back, just as confused as me. I pick the note up and read it. I feel anger burn up inside of me, instantly recognising the handwriting.

_Use protection, kiddies!_

"Uh, Elli... Don't-"

"MIMI!"

**...**

**Mimi's Point of View**

**...**

I can hear my name being angrily screamed. Uh oh. "Oh sh- Daichi, stop!" I quickly say. He comes away from me, stopping what he's doing.

"What?" he wonders.

"You mean to tell me you didn't just hear angry Elli screeching my name?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I kinda did want to ignore it, since it ruined the moment," Daichi admits. Wait a minute, hold up.

"Daichi, whose room are we in?" I ask. He looks at me, seeming confused.

"Uh, am I supposed to know?" Daichi responds. Oh god.

"Daichi... I think we're in Yuki's room."

"So?"

"Well, we're... Doing... This!"

"...OH."

We both begin to panic as soon as we realise we're in Yuki's room. This is why Daichi shouldn't act so damn seductive... He shouldn't do this in the first place! God damn it, he knows we're in someone else's house! I know it's only Elli, but... This is Yuki's room. If we're caught, we're dead.

"Hello... Mimi and Daichi."

Or you know, being caught right now is good.

"A-Ah! Minoru... Elli...!" Daichi gasps. The two of them are standing at the door; Elli is leaning against the door frame casually, and Minoru is trying not to laugh. I stare up at Daichi, feeling helpless. He's lying on top of me, with no shirt on. I'm lying underneath him, with my clothing falling off. Isn't this just fantastic?

"This isn't what it looks like!" I try to convince them, quickly sorting my clothes out. Daichi comes away from me, and pulls on his shirt.

"Oh, of course it isn't what it looks like," Elli comments, smiling. She flashes a small piece of paper in her hand. "Take your own advice, darling."

"D-Damn you, Elli...!" I curse.

"Just out of curiosity, what's written on that note?" Daichi wonders, looking at Elli. She giggles, and doesn't say a word. Minoru moves forward and puts his arm around Elli.

"Well this has been fun, hasn't it? Let's give our good friends some privacy, Ells." Elli looks up at him, and nods.

"I agree! Have fun~!"

"Wait, it's not-!" The door is slammed shut. Damn it. I lie down properly again, sighing.

"Who said we have to stop?" Daichi asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking at me.

"...Good point."

Well... My birthday sure has been crazy today. It was also dramatic as hell; no way I want that happening again next year. I think I'm going to suggest a nice, calm birthday party for just the five of us. If I can ever forgive Yuki, that is. Nah... I, Elli, Minoru and Daichi will do just fine. I don't know how she's related to Elli, to be honest. Oh well... I'm glad that everything turned out okay in the end, despite how chaotic it got. And now that Daichi and I are going to be busy for a while...

"Ahh, best birthday ever!"

**...**

_**Elli has arrived! ^^ Okay, so damn! I didn't realise how long this fic was going to be. As I said, the end result that you see here is nothing like I first planned it to be. It was going to be a silly little competition and all of that stuff... But nope! Dramaaaa! Also, a lot of swearing, depression, funny times, suggested M content and happy endings. I'm surprised it turned out to be this, but hopefully you enjoy it, Kat! Happy birthday to the best bish ever~ Sooo, you're nearly as old as me, eh? You got some catching up to do, unfortunately. :P Once again, happy birthday and I hope we can continue to be close friends for many more years, so I can continue to experience fun things with you, and so I can even write yearly birthday fics for you! c: Though we've had our ups and downs, I still love you and I still care a lot about you. Here's to being one year older!**_


End file.
